


You belong next to me

by paprikacupcakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Scott is a Bad Friend, unconsciously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paprikacupcakes/pseuds/paprikacupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up with the same feeling of emptiness that had been happening for the past month.<br/>The bed was so warm and cozy it was crazy, but it felt wrong, like something was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong next to me

Stiles woke up with the same feeling of emptiness that had been happening for the past month.

The bed was so warm and cozy it was crazy, but it felt wrong, like something was missing. He ignored the feeling and buried himself farther under the covers, enjoying every bit of the warm and softness. His alarm went of and he knew he had to get up or he was going to be late, but he closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.

He was late of course, he had been late a lot in the past month. 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott entered Stiles’s room and he saw him make a face and try to discreetly sniff the air, but let’s face it, his best bro doesn’t know the meaning of discreetly.

“What?” He asked him throwing his bad onto his bed. “Does my room smell bad?”

Scott looks at him with a mix of suspicion and confusion. “No, it doesn’t smell bad. It is just…”

“Aha?” He prompted him to continue

“Well, your room smells like Derek”

Stiles frowned and looked around his room, that didn´t make sense. Why would it smell like Derek when he hadn´t… OH!

“Oh! Yeah man, he slept here last month, I even think that shirt there is his” He pointed to a heap of fabric on the floor. “And he was here last Friday” He said while taking his calculus book out of his backpack.

“He slept here?” Scott asked narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, he just came here to talk about the witch’s thing and so… HEY! Why are you looking at me like that?”

Scott sniffed in the direction of the bed and frowned again. “Nothing. Let’s study”

Stiles didn’t believe him, but he let it go. He opened his book and motioned Scott to come next to him. “So… what do you need help with?”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was so late he skipped bathing, changed his clothes and speed towards the school. He arrived 20 minutes late to English, and after apologizing to the teacher, he sat at the back of the classroom cursing his damn bed with its damn cozyness.

He took out his notebook and pens, and when he looked up to the board he saw his werewolf friends looking at him, disbelieve and confusion on their faces, except for Ericka, she was smirking like she knew something.

“What?” He mouthed

Tey all ignored him and turned to pay attention, except Ericka, who winked at him before turning around. Stiles rubbed his face with his hands, he had way too weird friends… way too weird.

 

He didn´t realize why  his friends had been weird all day, sniffing him at random and not telling him why, until that night.

He had been at Scott’s playing video games and eating pizza, just enjoying his Friday, and had drunk a little bit too much soda, so of course he woke up in the middle of the night needing to pee.

Stiles tried to get up, but he couldn’t, he was trapped, there was something on him, pinning him against the mattress. He blinked confused and sleepy and looked at his chest, there was an arm draped over him. An arm. A freaking arm.

His eyes followed the arm to a shoulder ad then to a face and… Holy mother of sweet baby jesus! it was Derek Hale. He opened his mouth in shock, Derek- Sourwolf, I will rip your throat with my teeth-Hale was on his bed, sleeping and cuddling him.

He started panicking. What was happening? How did he get in? He always closed the… God damn it! He didn´t lock his window. Ok… but why, then? Why was Derek here? Why was he cuddling him? WHY!?

Stiles looked at Derek and had to suppress a laugh, he even frowned while sleeping. Out of an impulse, he rose his hand and smoothed the frown with his fingers, and to his surprise Derek relaxed and leaned onto his touch.

He was mesmerized. He knew Derek was handsome, but so up close he realized just how handsome he was, with his perfect cheekbones and his scrubby beard and his full lips. But more than his looks, Stiles was mesmerized by his expression, he had never seen Derek so relaxed, he had always seen him frowning, so he had just accepted that as Derek’s constant and only expression. He hadn’t thought that he would obviously have other expressions, like the delighted one he had now while Stiles explored his face with his fingers, even smiling a little when he outlined his eyebrows.

Stiles was smiling too when the need to pee hit him again harder. Due to the shock of seeing Derek in his bed he had forgotten about it, but now that he was relaxed he needed to pee. Now!

He tried to get up, but Derek’s arm kept him lying down, he sighed and contemplated waking Derek up, but he looked to happy, so Stiles didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He looked around and took the large pillow that was at the head of his bed, and sliding to the side he slid the pillow under Derek’s arm without waking him.

Once free of the arm, he opened the door softly and ran to the bathroom. After he peed he returned to his room, he extracted the pillow and slid under Derek’s arm again, Derek tightened his embrace and dragged Stiles against his chest, resting his chin on top of Stiles’s head.

It was when he started to fall asleep again that he realized he didn’t have to slide under Derek’s arm, he could have just lied down next to him, but this felt to good, warm, cozy, and surprisingly safe, so he just blamed his werewolf friends and their lack of boundaries for his not caring about his personal space anymore, and snuggling closer to Derek he went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to no Derek beside him and a warm bed, so he just lied there thinking about what had happened the night before and decided to do an experiment. That night he locked his window before going to sleep, and the next mourning when he woke up, the bed cold, he felt kinda normal, no feeling of emptiness, but more like a craving. When he snuggled under the covers he realized they didn´t smell right,  they didn’t smell like they had the past month, like sweet warmness and something spicy, the smell of Derek.

And it hit him hard, Derek had been sleeping on his bed for a month, coming in when he was asleep, cuddling him and then leaving before Stiles woke up. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack at the swirl of emotions that took  over him, he felt used, angry, confused, curious, sad, but most of all he felt alone and empty and cold. Before he knew it he was crying and hugging his pillow, he didn’t know why, but he just felt like crying, so he did.

That night he didn’t lock the windows.

 

For one more month he left Derek sleep in his bed, not telling anyone, he especially didn´t tell Derek that he knew of his night activities. He just enjoyed the warm and the feeling of happiness, but then the feeling of emptiness that came with Derek not being there next to him when he woke up in the morning, started to become too strong, making him sad and depressed the rest of the day, and seeing Derek in person also became hard. Every time they were on a pack meeting or in a movie night, Stiles just wanted to climb on Derek’s lap and hug him, or lie down with his head on his lap. He was starting to lose his mind.

And then, just how it started, it stopped. Derek just stopped  coming into Stiles’s room, no warning, no sign, he just stopped, and the Stiles really did lose his mind.

 

Derek hadn´t come to his room for a whole week and Stiles felt so emotionally drained, even his friends started to notice and ask him if he was ok, but he just dismissed them with an “I’m fine, just haven’t being able to sleep well recently” and it wasn´t a lie, at least not the last part.

Since Derek disappearance he hasn´t been sleeping much because he didn´t want to  wake up to the feeling of being alone and cold, so he just didn´t sleep, and if he did, he slept on his chair, avoiding the bed completely.

Now can’t take this anymore, so that’s why he is driving to Derek’s, to find out why he has stopped coming, but more importantly, why he even started going to Slies’s room. He parked outside the building and ran to the door, he didn’t even bother knocking, he just opened the door to the loft and screamed with anger. “DEREK!”

He was prepared for Derek to yell at him to shut up, or throw him against a wall, or just raise an eyebrow in sign of judgement and daring to say one more word, but his scream was followed by complete and utter silence. “Derek?” He asked softly now. “Dude, are you home?”

When he didn’t get a response he started to panic and searched the whole loft, when he didn’t find him he just sat in a corner crying and waiting. It was midnight when he returned home.

He was sitting in his chair worrying about Derek, he could have been kidnapped, or injured, or… or killed. He took his phone and sent him a message.

- **Hey dude, this is Stiles, where are you?**

15 minutes later Derek hadn’t responded so he texted again.

- **Are you ok? I’m worried because you just disapeared**

- **Could you please just text me back to know you are all right?**

- **A smiley face, a dot, HELL even a blank text, just answer me!**

When his texts didn’t get a response he tried calling, Derek didn’t answer his phone, so he tried again, and again, and again, leaving voicemails every time.

“Hey Derek, it’s every thing all right? Are you alive?”

“Look dude, could you pick up? I’m starting to panic!”

“Please Derek, answer your phone!”

At 2 am he started to type **I miss you** , but he erased it and just sent **Please**.

Looking around his room he saw Derek’s shirt on the floor and picking it up he put it on, burying his nose in it. His last thought before falling asleep was that if Derek didn’t show up tomorrow he was going to tell Scott.

The next day he moped in his room and tried watching movies, but he was too worried and kept looking at his window to actually pay any attention to them. Derek didn´t show up that night either.

He called Scott that morning but it went to voicemail, so he went to his house to find it empty, Mrs. McCall was working, and judging by the fact that Scott wasn’t in the house or answering his phone, he was probably with Allison, so God knows when he was going to be back. He called him again and left a voicemail asking him to call him when he could, and he returned home. Once at his house he put Derek’s shirt on again and drowned his pain in ice cream.

It was midnight and Stiles was sitting in his bed with all the lights out waiting for Scott's call, just enjoying the darkness and watching the wall like it held all the answers to his problems when he heard the window opening and someone entering his bedroom. He got up quickly and turned on the lights discovering a very surprised and not injured looking, Derek in his room.

They just stood there watching each other in awkwardness, so Derek decided to try to explain why he was there, trespassing.

“Um… Hi, I’m just… ammm” Very good Hale, Derek mind-slapped himself. “Well I was… Wait! Is that my shirt?” Before he could say anything else, his arms were full of a crying Stiles, yelling at him and hitting his chest.

“YOU! You fucking asshole! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you had died! You didn’t answer my texts nor my calls. You just disapeared!”

To say Derek was stunned would be an understatement, he opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles was far from being finished.

“A WEEK! You were gone a whole fucking week without telling me anything. Just puff! No more Derek, I even went to your loft looking for you! I was going to call Scott and tell him you were gone, and that we had to get the pack and go looking for you. But no, you were too busy doing God knows what to even send me a freaking text so I didn’t have to spend the whole day imagining you dying in a thousand different ways! You selfish bastard!” At that last line Stiles slapped Derek hard and Derek reacted pinning Stiles against the wall by his wrists.

“Stiles what are you talking about?”

“You left me alone” He was still crying, but now he was whispering. “You left me alone for a whole week. Why didn’t you come? Where were you?” Stiles looked at Derek, and his eyes were so full of hurt Derek’s heart broke a little. “I missed you”

Derek gaped like a fish. “You knew?” He asked softly.

“OF COURSE I KNEW!” Stiles was mad again. “I’ve known since a month ago, and I know you had been coming to sleep here for a month before that, and what I want to know is why! WHY DEREK? Why do you come when I’m already asleep and leave before I wake up? Why haven’t you told me? Why do you sleep with me? Wh…”

Derek can’t believe it, Stiles knew and he had still let him continue for over a month, and then he was worried when he didn’t come. He cut Stiles angry rant with a kiss, slipping his tongue inside Stiles mouth, and letting go of his wrists he cupped Stiles face softly, while Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer.

They kissed for a while, and then Derek whispered against Stiles’s lips. “That’s why” Their foreheads were touching and they were both breathing heavily. “That’s why” And Stiles cried again, but this time out of happiness.

They were cuddling in Stiles’s bed, Derek wrapped around Stiles, head resting in Stiles’s chest, while Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Where were you?” Stiles asked curious.

“I was visiting another pack. I told Peter to tell you guys that I was going to be gone for about a week, but apparently he didn’t.”

“So why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“That’s my fault. I broke my phone play-wrestling with one of the guys of the other pack” He said guilt hanging in each word. “I’m sorry I worried you”.

Stiles makes a mental note to fuck with Peter real good, he already has many ideas, and draws Derek up for another slow kiss. They fell asleep cuddling, Derek’s arms around Stiles, hugging him tightly against him and Stiles fisting Derek’s shirt holding him close, snuggling against his chest.

Stiles falls asleep with no worries because he knows that tomorrow he would wake up to his wolf sleeping next to him, where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter spent a whole week with a weird rash, then he got a really strange and unexpected case of diarrhea, and later he ended up with bright pink hair. But now someone has been stealing his hair gel, each time he buys a jar it just disappears, so he's now actually worried someone has a grudge against him.
> 
> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paprikacupcakesdesu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
